A wide variety of compositions and devices have been developed for use in controlling bleeding. However, available compositions and dressings typically have only a modest hemostatic effect, so that bleeding continues for several (e.g., 2-3 minutes or more) after application of composition or dressing. Additionally, many dressings have only modest antiseptic abilities. Also, typical dressings are prepared from materials that have a tendency to adhere to the injured surface, causing significant pain to the patient when the dressing is applied or removed. Because of the modest hemostatic and/or antiseptic activity, standard dressings often need to be changed frequently, further exacerbating adhesion problems.
There remains a need for the development of improved hemostatic compositions, methods, and devices.